1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for feeding a recordable paper in an ink jet printer, and more particularly to a device for feeding a recordable paper in an ink jet printer capable of feeding the recordable paper quickly, in which the recordable paper is moved at a pick-up position of a feed roller in a manner that a plate for stacking the recordable paper thereon is upward shifted by using a reciprocation of a carriage which contains ink cartridges and moves along a guide shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an ink jet printer according to the conventional art, recordable papers stacked on a plate for feeding the recordable paper is fed by a pick-up roller between a friction roller and a feed roller while the pick-up roller is rotated by a driving force of an electric motor. When the recordable paper reaches a base frame, a carriage is reciprocally moved along a guide shaft to make a printhead print data on the recordable paper. Then, the paper on which the data are printed is discharged out of the printer by a discharging roller.
The device for feeding the recordable paper in the ink jet printer according to the conventional art includes a plate for stacking the recordable paper thereon and a pick-up roller for picking-up a sheet of paper on the stacking plate and feeding the paper to the feed roller. The device also has a feeding spring between a main frame and the stacking plate.
Since a LF electric motor which is used as a power source has a low speed, it is difficult to drive the pick-up roller and different driven rollers. As a result, there is a problem in that it takes much time to feed the recordable paper and print the data on the recordable paper.